Behind Locked Doors
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: Roxas loves Axel. Axel loves Roxas. It's their secret between the 2 of them, but will Axel still love him if someone finds out? Meant to be a oneshot but is now chapters. WARNINGS: Mentions of self harm (brief), AkuRoku (AxelxRoxas, Yaoi aka BoyxBoy), and swearing. Please read and review and let me know what you think!


A/N: Hey guys...I have too much shit going on right now so I'm writing this Fanfiction. WARNINGS: Mentions of self harm, yaoi aka boyxboy...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! This was supposed to be a oneshot but became way too long so it's now chapters.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, Roxas and Axel would be together. Got it memorized? XD Ok anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D

_Roxas' POV_

It has been a few months since I confessed to my best friend, Axel, and we started dating. I love Axel so much, and he loves me. We are trying to keep our relationship a secret, telling only people we can trust, but there's really no one we can trust. Axel can't tell his family seeing as they are homophobic. My family is homophobic as well, except my brother, Sora. And he acts supportive of the whole thing. I remember the night I confessed to Axel. That was the best night of my life.

_(Flashback)_

_I had been staying at Axel's house for the night, and we had been chatting about random things, guy things. Well, somehow we got on the topic of who we liked. This scared the hell out of me considering if I decided to confess, I could lose him. I mean, what would he have thought if his best friend, who is another guy, liked him for years? "Who do you like?" I asked. "Eh, I don't know. There aren't any girls I care for." he said, casually. Wait does that mean...Axel could be gay too? Roxas, snap the fuck out of it! Stop relying on these false hopes! Just because he says he doesn't care for any girls DOESN'T mean he is gay! I mentally punched myself with all these thoughts racing through my head."Not even Larxene?" I ask, raising a brow. Right after those words escaped my mouth, he burst out into laughter. "LARXENE?! Fuck no! She is crazy! And I honestly think she's a bitch. I don't know how my sister can be around her." He said, chuckling. I laughed as well but stopped when he asked me about it. "Who do you like, Roxas?" he asked, smirking at me. DAMN THAT SMIRK! Fuck, I'm blushing! I thought as I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Well..I think Xion is cool but I wouldn't want to date her or anything." I said. Before he could say something, I cut him off. "I can tell you..anything right? And you..you won't hate me for it, right?" I asked, my heart beating insanely fast. "Of course. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" he asked me. "Well, yeah. But you might hate me after this." I said, and continued. "So, what would you do if I liked guys? And just guys? And not just guys...but what would you do if you knew I've been in love with you for the past few years?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to look at his face, too worried about what his expression would be, but I took a chance and I looked up at him. He just stared at me wide-eyed, and he stayed silent. "I understand..I mean, how could you not-" And then, I was silenced with Axel's lips on mine. The kiss didn't last very long due to the fact I couldn't breathe. I pulled away and my face was completely flustered. "Roxas, I love you too." he said, smiling at me. It took me a few seconds to process what he told me, thinking this would all just be a crazy dream and I'd wake up any second. I cupped his face in my hands, and I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. I pulled away, as we laid together, whispering sweet things to each other. It was all I ever could've asked for._

_(End of flashback)_

Ever since that night, we have been together. That was months ago that I confessed, and we still have an amazing relationship. I snap out of my thoughts as I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see my boyfriend. "Hi babe." he says, smirking at me. "Hi." I smile back.

"Want to come to my place?" he asks. "Hell yeah I do." I say, chuckling. He took my hand and we ran to his house in which wasn't too far. We ran right to his bedroom when we arrived and locked his bedroom door. I pushed him onto his bed smashed our lips together, kissing him passionately. We pulled away for a few seconds to breathe, only to start kissing again a few seconds later. After a few seconds, he pushed me away. "Axel?" I ask. "Roxas...I just-...we can't keep doing this. Not here anyway. I can't do this knowing someone will see someday. It will always be behind locked doors, but I can't risk anyone finding out." he says. "I understand. Not here. But, just know, no matter what happens or who finds out, nothing they say will change the fact I love you. And I will continue to love you. Forever." I say, smiling softly. "Forever. I love you so much." he says, pecking me really quick on the lips.

A/N: CHAPTER 1 END! How was it? Please read and review and let me know what you think! :D And, while I wrote this, I was listening to **The 13th Struggle (Axel's Theme). It is so epic it deserves to be put in bold print. Got it memorized? **Anyway XD PLEASE REVIEW I APPRICIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

-Maddie


End file.
